


Nie w tej rzeczywistości

by blackpeonyboii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Battle, Ghouls, Light Angst, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpeonyboii/pseuds/blackpeonyboii
Summary: Dwóch mężczyzn, ich niezrozumiałe uczucia i rzeczywistość, w której nie mieli prawa razem żyć.





	Nie w tej rzeczywistości

Na dachu pewnego wysokiego budynku w dwudziestej dzielnicy Tokio, stali dwaj mężczyźni mierząc się spojrzeniami. Jeden z nich miał śnieżnobiałe włosy, czarny, skórzany strój i demoniczną maskę odsłaniającą jedno, czarno-czerwone oko, a drugi - biały płaszcz, czarne włosy i białą walizkę, kryjącą śmiercionośne quinque. Stali tak naprzeciwko siebie, a z daleka do ich uszu dochodziły odgłosy walki.

\- Znowu się spotykamy, Przepasko – odezwał się mężczyzna z walizką. Nazywał się Koutarou Amon i był inspektorem organizacji CCG.

„Przepaska" się smutno uśmiechnął, zniżając głowę.

\- Niestety. Wygląda na to, że los nam siebie przypisał – odparł. Miał na imię Ken Kaneki i był ghoulem. – A ja nadal nie wiem, jak się nazywasz. - Uniósł skroń i wbił wzrok w Amona. – Zdradzisz mi swoje imię?

Inspektor odwzajemnił słaby uśmiech przeciwnika.

\- Jestem Amon. Amon Koutarou.

Kaneki skinął głową.

\- Amon Koutarou – powtórzył, jakby chciał go zapamiętać.

Jeszcze chwilę stali w ciszy, czując jak ich serca się rozpadają, łamią i roztrzaskują na kawałki, zanim rzucili się ku sobie. Z pleców ghoula wystrzeliło kagune, a walizka gołębia się otworzyła i ujawniła quinque. Mężczyźni walczyli ze sobą, jednak żaden z nich nie mógł pokonać drugiego. Prawda była taka, że żaden z nich nie chciał pokonać przeciwnika. Bo choć spotykali się rzadko i wszystkie te spotkania kończyły się walką, to mimo tego, rozwinęła się między nimi więź. Nić sympatii, zrozumienia, wzajemnej ciekawości i dziwnych uczuć. Byli sobie dalecy – w końcu stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady – ale w pewnym sensie byli sobie również bliscy. Mieli do siebie tyle pytań.

Kiedy znowu odrzuciło ich do tyłu i spojrzeli sobie w oczy, przez ich głowy przepłynęły taka sama myśl:

\- Gdybyśmy się spotkali w innych okolicznościach...

Nie chcieli walczyć. Chcieli ze sobą porozmawiać. Poznać się. Zrozumieć swoje uczucia, ale to było niemożliwe. Nie mieli do tego prawa. Nie w tej rzeczywistości.


End file.
